User blog:FIN7/Death-X-Mon (Digimon) respect thread
Death-X-DORUgoramon Profiles The figure of the Prototype Digimon of the “Doru Series” that achieved Ultimate-level by implementing “Death-X-Evolution” after experiments that aimed at even further evolution. Because self-activity depends on the Digicore of other Digimon, it is called a “Digicore Predator” and is nothing but a threat to other Digimon. By continuing to prey on other Digimon’s Digicore it remains active even though is dead and, because it contains in its body the information from massive Digicore, it can barely remain active as a single Digimon while covering its whole body in restrains. Its Special Moves delete everything but the enemy’s Digicore, (Metal Impulse) and (Doru Djinn). (Digimon Pendulum X) Death-X-DORUgoramon - Wikimon - The #1 Digimon wiki Card Blurbs This Digicore Predator continues its rampage beyond death! - Sx-85 Sx-85 - Wikimon - The #1 Digimon wiki This corpse dragon goes on a rampage, protecting God (Yggdrasill) with its overwhelming destructive power! - Bx-158 Bx-158 - Wikimon - The #1 Digimon wiki X-Evolution -The Death-X-DORUguremons that hatched sweep across the Digital World, bringing a wave of uncreation in their wake. Where they flew, reality unraveled, and the Digital World starts to cease to exist. -Near-instantly regenerates from Omegamon's absolute zero attack. -Death-X-DORUgoramon versus Alphamon and Omegamon (entire fight) *Alphamon had his wings out, but didn't have Ouryuken. He was on the defensive at first, then shortly went offensive and destroyed Death-X-DORUgoramon. D-Cyber -DORUgoramon has the power to destroy the Digital World. DORUgoramon's dragon spirit is needed to revive the "Digi-Core" and conquer the Digital World. -Hikaru's anger caused Dorumon to further evolve into Death-X-DORUgoramon. Gaioumon uses his "Rinka-zan" technique, but it does nothing to Death-X-DORUgoramon. He then hits him with his swords, but they shatter instantly. -Omegamon X appears and says Death-X-DORUgoramon breaks the peace of the Digital World (so in other words, he's a threat to it). -Omegamon X and Death-X-DORUgoramon clash, creating a huge explosion. Omegamon X wonders why he's stronger than he was 10,000 years ago. He must defeat him or the Digital World will be in danger. As he says this, marks around his body are shown from the clash.*This may take place 10,000 years after the events of Chronicle. -Omegamon X attacks him with his sword, but Death-X-DORUgoramon catches it with his mouth. He then takes a hit from Gauru Cannon from close range, but he's unhurt. -They continue fighting, then Omegamon X says "this creature seems invincible". He notices the one transferring power to Death-X-DORUgoramon is Hikaru. -Metal Fantomon steals his dragon spirit (his soul/digicore). Without his dragon spirit, his body will disappear in 10 days.*The Digicore is everything to a Digimon - it's the source of their power/abilities, mind, soul, etc. Even though it was taken way, it still would've taken 10 days for him to disappear. -Omegamon X tries to stop Metal Fantomon, but Metal Fantomon says "Do you think you can still win after that fierce battle!?", then gets sent back from his "Soul Predator" technique.*This implies that Omegamon X is worn out due to the battle with Death-X-DORUgoramon. Chronicle The darkest darkness wraps over the fallen DORUgoramon's body ... Even if it dies, "X antibody" asks Digimon for further evolution. As a result, "Death-X Evolution" was invoked as if to awaken from hell!! Whether the body is decaying or not, there is a crazy virtual creature that supplements Digicore indiscriminately with instincts and keeps "active", even if there is no will. Since Digimon who had X-Evolved could not be deleted by the X Program, Yggdrasil ordered compulsory deletion of the X-Evolution Digimon and sends the Royal Knights to do the job. The X Digimon are overwhelmed by their power, and the extinction of X Digimon seems likely. However, DORUmon fought bravely with his Tamer, Kouta, and eventually evolved to DORUghoramon who was able to battle and win against Omegamon, one of the Royal Knights! But even if he had to become an X Digimon, Omegamon had to complete his mission. He X-Evolved to Omegamon X and DORUghoramon was beaten away at last. Darkness wrapped around the fallen DORUghoramon, and although he was on his deathbed, the X Antibody forced him to evolved once more...it was called the X-Evolution of death. He evolved into Death-X-DORUghoramon, his flesh consumed by the evolution... The management system of NDW judged that the data of Death-X DORUgoramon could not be analyzed "it is too dangerous and the presence of a threat", and urgently transferred it to other than the present world "Versandi Terminal".*Thanks to Executor N0 for the translations. Next -Agumon from Next was able to eat computer bugs that enter Digimon and turn their data into junk/trash data. If he can resist the effects of the computer bugs, then so can Death-X-DORUgoramon. Cyber Sleuth -Digimon are particular bug-resistant. They can resist erosion with little difficulty. Death-X-mon 'Profiles' Since it doesn't have its own Digicore, this type of program cannot be classified as a Digimon, and although it appears solid, it has no actual substance. If it detects a Digicore it will absorb it into its body and disassemble it, then reassemble it in a perpetually repeating set of processes named "Process 0" through "Process F". Although it is a simple program, it is conjectured that defeating it is within the realm of impossibility. Unless there are Digicores nearby, it will go into stasis, but as long as there are Digicores it will not cease. (DRB) Death-X-mon - Wikimon - The #1 Digimon wiki Card Blurbs'''Resistance is futile! A Digicore disposer without a physical body!! - Bx-125 Bx-125 - Wikimon - The #1 Digimon wiki This ultimate end boss scorches itself with its perpetual destructive urges! - Bx-159 Bx-159 - Wikimon - The #1 Digimon wiki Chapter Eighteen: The threat of this Death-X-Evolution continues to persist, even without a Digicore! - Bx-131 Bx-131 - Wikimon - The #1 Digimon wiki '''D-Cyber -Death-X-mon defeats Omegamon X. Even his sword was snapped in half. -Death-X-mon can casually create powerful Digimon, such as Ultimate Brachimon. -Death-X-mon injects a virus in Hikaru. -Hikaru destroys Death-X-mon's body from within. However, the destroyed body of Death-X-mon suddenly absorbs Metal Fantomon and starts merging with the Digital World itself. -Death-X-mon can capture others with a net (in this case, Ouryumon). -By merging with the Digital World itself, he gained unlimited power allowing him to heal instantly. Furthermore, Metal Fantomon's data gave him wisdom. -He holds Alphamon in place with the net and attacks him, causing damage (he regenerates though).*Alphamon can cross dimensions/universes, transcend space-time, has the Alpha-Inforce, which can restart fights, etc, but was unable to escape the net. -Death-X-mon starts to format the Digital World, which causes the Digital World to start being absorbed into him. He'll destroy the world, then create a new world.*This includes the data/souls of all the Digimon as well. -He couldn't be destroyed, so they had to purify him instead. He will sleep inside the Digital World. Chronicle -Death-X-mon absorbing the Skuld Terminal - a layer that represents the future of the NEW Digital World.*This is similar to what it was doing in D-Cyber. -Omegamon X uses the Omega inForce, and releases all of the 'DELETE' power, but he is unable to delete Death-X-mon. Omegamon X's secret power doesn't work. Death-X-mon is not a Digimon, but death itself.*As the name suggests, "All Delete" literally deletes everything that it touches. That could include space, time, matter, souls, minds, etc. It's a powerful existence erasure technique, and it had zero effect on Death-X-mon. X-Evolution -Alphamon and Omegamon travel to the inner sanctuary (Yggdrasill's domain) and suddenly a bunch of crystal-like Death-X-DORUguremons (pretty that's what they are) appear and attack. As Omegamon approaches Yggdrasill's core, he is grabbed by Death-X-mon. -Alphamon realizes how to defeat Death-X-mon and impales both himself and Death-X-mon with the Ouryuken (along with the core of Yggdrasill), telling Omegamon that it was the only way, because Death-X-mon is his shadow and that if he didn't have his friends, he may have turned out like him. Decode -It required both Taiga and Yuuya to defeat it.*Taiga can fight multiversal level+ entities. Yuuya shouldn't be too far below him either. *Plotmon X may have helped as well. -Death-X-mon was shown merged with the Infinity Mountain.*In D-Cyber, Death-X-mon merged with the Digital World itself, gaining unlimited regeneration. The Infinity Mountain is infinite, beyond the normal Digital World (which may already transcend the Real World), is more complex, has numerous layers/dimensions, each having their own set of rules, and so on. It should be more impressive to merge with the Infinity Mountain then the normal Digital World in my opinion. Next -Agumon from Next was able to eat computer bugs that enter Digimon and turn their data into junk/trash data. If he can resist the effects of the computer bugs, then so can Death-X-mon.*It requires hax to affect data itself. Cyber Sleuth -Digimon are particular bug-resistant. They can resist erosion with little difficulty. While Death-X-mon may not be considered as an actual Digimon, it should still apply to him. Category:Blog posts